


under the tree

by leem1nho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cottagecore, Crossdressing, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Subspace, Trees, femboy, fuck they’re so cute i love them, goblincore, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leem1nho/pseuds/leem1nho
Summary: felix and jisung sitting under a tree, kissing...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	under the tree

**Author's Note:**

> cw: mommy kink, pet play

it was a normal day for cottagecore boy felix and his goblincore boyfriend jisung. a saturday, to be more specific. it was raining, which brought jisung to the conclusion to go outside and play with the frongs and toads in the mud. but it was dangerous outside. not that he was small, he always calls himself a big boy, but it was always more comfortable to go outside with his favorite boy. felix.

“lixie, lixie! can we please go outside? look, it’s sunny... and a bit rainy but you love the sun... and it’s warm!” jisung almost tripped when he ran into the kitchen, seeing how the other got ready to cook lunch. “aren’t you hungry yet? i was about to make something yummy for us”, felix walked over to the younger to place his small hands on jisung’s puffy cheeks. “mm.. not hungry.. wanna collect more frogs ‘n toads”, he mumbled, his cheeks still being squished by the taller. “alright big boy... change into something cute, cuz we’re going on a date now... we don’t want you to go to the park with your pajamas, do we?” jisung nodded after felix placed a little peck on the other’s squished lips. “mhm! gonna change into my dungarees!”

felix giggled at his cute boyfriend, going to their room to change his clothes too. he decided to wear a dress. a white and yellow laced dress with small daisies on it. it was his favorite dress. and jisung’s too. everything about his boyfriend wearing dresses was making him extremely happy. his beautiful thighs being exposed, and the way he looks oh so beautiful when he does a little spin. jisung was too deep in his thoughts to realize how much he was staring at the older. “looks good?”, felix asked, after seeing the smaller’s face. “l-looks perfect. as always.” the older smiled as he swung his arms around jisung. “let’s go, my funky little boy.” jisung nodded.

he grabbed the the smaller’s green frog umbrella and opened it for them after they closed the door. his boyfriend wore a small, brown backpack and a green sweater with dark brown dungarees, as he said. “you look very pretty.” the smaller blushed madly, hitting the other playfully. “no you.” felix chuckled. it’s impossible to give his boyfriend a compliment without receiving one back. “i love you”, jisung mumbled quietly, almost not wanting felix to hear it, but he did hear his words. “i love you too.”

soon after, they arrived at the park, sitting down under jisung’s favorite tree, which was the biggest one in the park. it was april, so the leaves have turned into a lush green color. jisung already prepared a picnic blanket, which he had put into his backpack, for felix to sit down under their tree, when he was going to collect frogs. “thank you, baby”, felix kissed his forehead as a reward for spreading out the blanket. jisung thought it was awkward. the silence after felix sat down on the blanket and just stared at him with a big smile. he was flustered. “u-uhm... gonna search for froggies now...” jisung ran towards a smaller tree. it was already familiar to him, since it was the tree he was always finding cute frogs in. but of course he only collected the non-toxic ones.

and before felix could even start to make a pretty flower crown for his favorite boy, the smaller screamed, “found one!” felix turned his head to the excited little boy. “oh really?” he hummed in response as he slowly opened his hands to reveal the tiny little frog. “it’s a female green tree frog. i already have a lot of them but she looks really cute so i wanna keep her. can we keep her? please?”, he pouted, knowing that felix couldn’t say no. he never said no to jisung. even if he got bratty, which he almost never does. he’s more of a shy and quiet instead of loud and bratty person. “of course pup”, felix sighed happily, making jisung weak. it was the pet name he liked the most. “would you like to collect some more?”, the older questioned quietly, but jisung shook his head while putting the frog into a portable terrarium.

he sat down on felix lap, making himself feel small. the taller tilted his head a little, questioning the other’s movement. usually, jisung would say yes and collect about three frogs and then put them away to eat fruits that they had always brought with them. “sleepy”, the dark brown-haired boy mumbled while resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “got weak when i said pup, didn’t you?”, he teased. felix was right. he indeed got a little sleepy but it was mostly because of the pet name. he wanted to be near him. cuddle or maybe kiss.

”mhm...”, his boyfriend finally admitted, snuggling deeper into his shoulder to hide the pink hue all over his cheeks, “feel fuzzy when you call me pup...” the blonde boy cooed. “but you are my tiny little puppy, right?” jisung nodded hard, almost hurting the other’s shoulder with how hard he was nodding. “mhm.. ‘m your puppy.” the older chuckled. “yes baby, you’re my tiny little puppy boy, aren’t you?” jisung nodded hard again. “wanna get kissies... p-please”, jisung almost moaned out. it wasn’t completely sexual, at least that’s what felix thought. the taller thought, it was more of an affectionate and close moment, while jisung was struggling now to get hard at the moment.

“m-mommy...”, the smaller whined when he didn’t get a response immediately. “yes puppy, of course.” he carefully laid the younger boy on his back by putting his hands in between his armpits and his back. felix closed his eyes as he leaned down to start pecking his boyfriend’s soft lips. jisung’s stomach was filled with butterflies as he moved his lips and whimpered when the blonde boy bit his lower lip. because both of them got out of breath, felix separated their lips. a string of saliva was still connecting them. jisung already looked kind of wrecked and felix has just started.

but all the brown-haired boy could think of, was how beautiful his boyfriend looked. the sun was shining right behind his face, which was making his hair look even more golden than usual. harsh breaths were leaving his red lips. his dress was moving in the wind slowly. and his big eyes roaming over his boyfrend’s body. this moment was perfect for jisung and felix. luckily, there was no other person in this park, because no one usually likes to go outside in such weather, but the tree was protecting them from most of the raindrops.

”m-more mommy”, he whined, keeping his eyes closed for some seconds, before feeling felix lips on his again. making out was definitely his favorite thing in the world. it was even better than collecting frogs or spending time with them. felix is his favorite boy and none of his frogs or his little crystals can get that title. by now, felix’ tongue was exploring the smaller’s mouth, sucking his tongue as the younger watched. it got harder and harder for jisung not to get a tent inside his pants, until he gave up.

but the older wasn’t done yet. he wanted to make the younger fall apart even more, by traveling his hands down to his ass, giving it a light squeeze, then massaging it softly. jisung couldn’t keep his little groans in. “m-more... p-please...” felix chuckled. he literally wrecked the boy. as he looked down he saw the teeny-tiny bulge in the other’s crotch area. “did my little puppy get a little too excited?”, his boyfriend cooed at him. he nodded shyly, almost feeling like he was gonna cry because of how good it felt to kiss so intensely.

“mommy is gonna take care of that after we get home, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @_jecnqin  
> wattpad: @leem1nho


End file.
